Twins Divided
by LilPsychoGrl51
Summary: Harry is now going to his sixth year and some unexpected things happen. I have pairings already made in my head but I wont tell you them yet! please RR Chapter 45 now up
1. twins divided

Ok my first fic so please be nice!   
  
I do not own Harry Potter and if I did I would be a very happy person!  
  
Ok this takes place in Harry's 6th year and does have some spoilers for the 5th book. Harry is going to find out some major secrets that he never knew about. From a new person in is life and someone leaving. This will be one of Harry's hardest years.  
  
Ok now on with the story.  
  
Twins Divided  
  
Chapter 1  
  
15 years ago.....  
  
She was holding the two babies in her arms protectively trying to calm down the other ones sister. She was going to meet someone and was waiting in a park where she was told do to meet him. In a pop he appeared before her.  
  
'So Albus what are we going to do?' she asked as she handed over one of the babies to him.  
  
'Well the Durselys' have only agreed to take one in and they decided to take in this one,' he held up the baby he was holding. The baby had a lightning shape scar on his forehead, and kept trying to reach for his sister. His sister also had a unique scar on her forehead, but it was not of a lightning bolt but of a crescent moon and a small star, 'Minerva I'm afraid to say that I'm not sure where we are going to put her, with everything that's going on.'  
  
'Couldn't we put her in a wizard family?'  
  
'I don't think that would be a very good idea Minerva.' Albus and Minerva turned to the new voice to see that it was Severus Snape, 'Putting her in a wizard home could be dangerous, I think it would be better to put her in a muggle home.'  
  
'Severus that sounds like a good idea, but we don't really know where we can find a muggle family that is looking for a daughter to adopt.' Minerva told Severus.  
  
'Well actually I found a family, but they are in the U.S.'  
  
'And they are willing to adopt her?'  
  
'Yes they are.'  
  
'Albus are you sure this is a good idea? What about Hogwarts? Why doesn't she just stay there, wouldn't it be safer there for her?'  
  
'Minerva calm do-'  
  
'I will adopt her!' Minerva held the little girl in her arms tightly  
  
'Are you sure Minerva? You are taking up a great responsibility.' Albus finally convinced Minerva to let the little girl to go to the family in the U.S. and Severus made all of the arrangements so they could meet the family. The family came signed all of the adoption papers and took their new daughter home.  
  
'Well Albus I hope we did the right thing.'  
  
'We did Minerva don't worry.'  
  
Ok I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to go to the present in the next chapter ok then please R/R or else I gonna cry!  
  
Toodles!  
  
LilPsychoGrl51. 


	2. enough

Hello this would be the second chapter I would like everybody to know that me and my friend are writing this together so I shall identify what she writes and what I write. Ok This would be our version of The 6th book and the chapter before this was just something i decided to add. /this chapter will include chapter 1 and 2 from hat we are writing since it really isn't that very long with just the first chapter by itself. ok then well I don't own anything from Harry potter but i do own Nicole and my friend owns some other characters also ok then read on please!  
  
Any typing that has * is in front and back so if it look like * blah blah blah* she wrote it and if it doesn't i wrote it  
  
Chapter 1 and 2  
  
Chapter 1  
  
On #4 Privet Dr. it would seem look like a normal teenage boy was helping around the house, but nothing was ever normal with this boy. This boy you see was quite unusual his name is Harry Potter. Harry is a wizard and found out he was a wizard when he as eleven.  
  
  
  
*Today Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley Dursley were out shopping for Dudleys 42 presents. The house was empty, just the was Harry liked it.* Except he wasn't able to enjoy it because he was depressed, even though he wouldn't admit it to himself he really was. Ever since his godfather, Sirius Black, was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius's cousin, Harry hadn't been able to enjoy himself. He also really missed his friends, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. He especially wished he had someone to talk to about certain feelings he was having about a certain someone: *Hermione. Harry couldn't believe that she had been under his nose all along. Unfortunately, Harry's best friend, Ron, was feeling the same way.* Or so he thought.  
  
  
  
*Harry went into his room as soon as he heard the Dursleys' car pull up the driveway. Dudley bounded up the steps of #4 Privet Drive carrying a laptop and 3 cell phones (all top of the line).* When Harry was small he would get upset that Dudley got all sorts of things, but now he didn't care anymore so when Dudley came into his room Harry knew why.  
  
  
  
"Yea I did just get three new cell phones AND a brand new laptop!" bragged Dudley into one of his phones probably talking to one his friends from his gang.  
  
  
  
"Get out of my room will ya?" Harry told him even though it wasn't any use. *How Harry wished that he were able to to use magic! If only he were an average wizard! However, all Harry could do was block Dudley's Taunts out instead, Harry focused his thoughts on Sirius. If Sirius were alive, everything would be different. Harry would be living with his godfather, happy.*  
  
  
  
Later that night Harry heard something at his door. *He looked to see what it was. To complete surprise, two tennis ball shaped eyes stared at him.  
  
  
  
"Dobby!" Harry exclaimed; "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
"Dobby heard Master was in pain..." Dobby answered timidly.  
  
"Dobby wanted to bring Harry Potter a comfort gift." Dobby help up two oddly patterned socks.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Dobby." Harry sighed, he just didn't understand the "pain" he was going trough. Nobody did.* Not even himself.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*Harry made his way down the stairs. Once again the Dursleys were gone. Harry decided to start packing. He couldn't stand another minute, another agonizing minute, in that house. He would run off and live in a deserted cave or something.* Harry started to pack when an owl flew in a dropped a letter on his trunk. He thought that maybe he was in trouble but he hadn't done anything bad lately so he opened it up.  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I would like you to come to Hogwarts early regarding some very important matters. You will be picked up by Remus Lupin today at twelve-o-clock. He will bring you here so we can discuss these matters.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry looked at his clock, it read 11:30. He hurried and finished, his packing. Very sloppily he wrote two letters: one to Hermione and the other to Ron. Once he had finished packing it was already 11:57. He went downstairs with his things and heard a pop! in front of him was Remus Lupin.  
  
"Hello Remus!" exclaimed Harry. He hugged Remus and then he shrunk Harry's things.  
  
"Did you leave a note for your Aunt and Uncle?" Remus asked knowing perfectly well that he hadn't.  
  
"They would feel a lot more happier thinking that I was kidnaped or something." Harry told him.  
  
"Harry." warned Remus.  
  
"Okay okay I'll leave them a note, but I'm just saying." Harry said while he wrote a note for the Dursleys saying that he left for his school early.  
  
"okay I made a note can we leave now?" he anxiously asked.  
  
"Yea we can go now."  
  
"Good!"  
  
They went to Hogwarts through the Floo Networks and ended up in Dumbledores office in less than a minute. When he stepped into the office he noticed a girl, probably his age, with black hair and green eyes staring at him.  
  
"Umm... not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Harry perhaps I should explain." came the voice of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"You see Harry she is Nicole Lilian Potter. Your sister."   
  
I just love cliff hangers in books don't you? It always leaves the reader wanting more which is exactly how I want to leave you guys but don't worry me and my friend have 8 chapters done so you will get them soon! So you guys better give me reviews or I will leave you with this chapter forever!!!!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHA! *sees people ready to attack her* I'm sorry.... but please please review. for me???? *gives puppy eyes* Yaay!   
  
Toodles.  
  
LilPsychoGrl51 


	3. Authors Note

!DOCTYPE HTML PUBLIC "-//W3C//DTD HTML 4.0 Transitional//EN" "http://www.w3.org/TR/REC-html40/loose.dtd"  
  
!-- ================================================================================ --  
  
!-- This HTML file was created by AbiWord. --  
  
!-- AbiWord is a free, Open Source word processor. --  
  
!-- You may obtain more information about AbiWord at www.abisource.com --  
  
!-- ================================================================================ --  
  
html  
  
head  
  
meta http-equiv="content-type" content="text/html; charset=UTF-8"   
  
titleC:\My Documents\AN.html/title  
  
style type="text/css"  
  
body  
  
{  
  
font-family: "Times New Roman";  
  
font-style: normal;  
  
text-indent: 0in;  
  
font-weight: normal;  
  
font-variant: normal;  
  
color: #000000;  
  
text-decoration: none;  
  
text-align: left;  
  
font-size: 12pt;  
  
widows: 2;  
  
font-stretch: normal;  
  
background-color: #ffffff;  
  
}  
  
@media print  
  
{  
  
body  
  
{  
  
padding-top: 1in; padding-bottom: 1in;  
  
padding-left: 1in; padding-right: 1in;  
  
}  
  
}  
  
p, .Normal  
  
{  
  
font-family: "Times New Roman";  
  
font-style: normal;  
  
margin-left: 0pt;  
  
text-indent: 0in;  
  
margin-top: 0pt;  
  
font-weight: normal;  
  
font-variant: normal;  
  
color: #000000;  
  
text-decoration: none;  
  
margin-bottom: 0pt;  
  
text-align: left;  
  
margin-right: 0pt;  
  
font-size: 12pt;  
  
widows: 2;  
  
font-stretch: normal;  
  
}  
  
/style  
  
/head  
  
bodydiv  
  
pspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt"Auth/spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt"o/spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt"rs Note/spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt":/span/p  
  
pbr  
  
/p  
  
pspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt"How I /spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt"wish this was a/spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt"n actual chapter! /spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt"Fi/spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt"rst of all I would to say that I am /spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt"very sorry that i have not updated its not my fault! *looks at /spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt"all/spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt" the glares she is getting* Ok/spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt"ay/spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt" maybe it is my fault a little bit. You see to make a long story short me and me friend take turns sharing this book that we are writ/spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt"ing in and she is being a book ho/spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt"g. So /spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt"I'm/spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt" stuck /spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt"with/spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt" the second book we are using which has the 11th chapter in it. So unless you really want /spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt"t/spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt"o skip chapter/spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt"s/spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt" 3-10 I /spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt"will have no /spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt"cho/spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt"ice but/spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt" to wait for he/spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt"r/spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt" to send me the chapters through the /spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt"computer!/spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt" So again I apologize to everybody who has been waiting very ...... err.... patiently./spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt" So.... yeah./span/p  
  
pspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt"Thanks plenty to /spanspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt"the people who reviewed!/span/p  
  
pspan style="font-size: 14.000000pt"LilPsychoGrl51/span/p  
  
/div  
  
/body  
  
/html 


	4. What? How? When?

I'm sO sorry that i havnt updated in a while I just have been really busy I know they are short so I apologize the first few chapters are kind of short because this was the first time e wrote anything, but i promise they do get a bit longer!

ok well please read and review and I will be happy!

  
  


_Chapter 3_

"What?" Harry stared numbly at Dumbledore. This could not be. This just could not be. His sister? How could he not have known that he had a sister? Famous Harry Potter had a sister?

When Harry finally got over the shock, he croaked "How…" 

  


Remus interrupted. "Maybe you should sit down for this, Harry."

Dumbledore started," You see Harry, when Voldemort, er, killed your parents-"

"Murdered them." Harry said shortly.

"Yes, well, your sister was home at the time of their murder, as were you. However, when Voldemort entered the Potter estate, both Lily and James happened to be tending to you. Your sister was in another room. These Muggles that adopted her, Mr. and Mrs. Trottle, raised Nicole since she was an infant."

Trottle… that name sounded familiar to Harry. With yet another shock, Harry realized that his sister's "parents" were the Dursley family friends. The whole time that this conversation was going on, Nicole sat quietly, staring at the ground. Harry looked at her. He noticed a crescent-shaped scar on her forehead.

Dumbledore threw Lupin a look. "We'll leave you two alone." 

  


With that being said, (and a last glance at Harry) Lupin and Dumbledore left the room. Nicole silently gazed at Harry with her big green eyes. All of a sudden, she raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" Nicole asked in a surprisingly strong voice. "How have you been-I've been O.K-Met our "charming" (notice the sarcasm) cousin- You look kinda lanky and skinny- Did they even feed you at the Dursleys' -Do they even feed you here?" Nicole managed to say this in two big breaths. Harry was stunned. This was certainly not what he had expected.

"Shall we take a tour of Hogwarts, then?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Fine. Whatever." Nicole answered in a bland voice. The two twins quietly left Dumbledore's office and began to make their way toward Griffindor tower.

Unfortunately, the two never completed the tour. Harry met his nemesis, Draco Malfoy on the way.

  


_Chapter 4_

Well, well, well. If it isn't Saint Potter!" sneered Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Harry really wasn't in the mood to fight with Malfoy.

"Actually, I was wondering why she was with you." He pointed at Nicole.

"None of your business." Draco ignored Harry's comment and continued," I don't think that you want to hang out with Saint Potter here. Who are you anyway?"

  


"I happen to be "Saint potter's" sister. If you have a problem with that, I won't have a problem connecting my fist with your face!" she exclaimed rudely. Then, she turned to Harry. Sweetly, Nicole added, "Come on Harry. I thought you said that you were going to show me around?!"

She pulled Harry away from where Malfoy was and urged him to show her everything! Harry, however, was still stunned at Nicole's spectacular performance toward Malfoy.

" I can't believe that just happened and Malfoy just took it!!!!!" then, calmer, Harry asked," Nicole, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Shoot." Nicole said, distractedly.

"How is it that I am barely meeting you now? I mean, we're about to be _sixteen_."

Nicole thought for a second. "Well, I was pretty much hidden throughout my life. I seriously thought that my parents would freak because I got a letter from Hogwarts saying that I would learn to be a witch. But they didn't freak. Considering they were the parents of one of Dudley's friends, they treated me pretty well." Nicole looked at her hands.

"I thought I would never have a chance to use my powers."

Harry was silent. His sister had known all along that she was a witch. He hadn't known that he was a wizard. Again, someone knew something before he had. Harry began to become angrier and angrier, when finally, he blew up.

" YOU KNEW! ALL THIS TIME I HAD TO GO THRUOUGH OUR PARENTS' DEATH ALONE. WHO HAD TO DEFEAT VOLDEMORT? I DID! WHO HAD TO GO THOUGH THE LOSS OF SIRIUS ALONE? I DID! WHO HAD TO ENDURE FIVE YEARS OF TAUNTS, RANTS, AND ACCUSATIONS FROM THE WHOLE STUPID WIZARDING WORLD-"

"You did." Nicole answered quietly. Harry was surprised to see that she had tears in her eyes. 

  


"You're absolutely right, Harry. You did have to go through those things alone. I also know that you're upset because I found out about being a witch before you."

"How did you-" 

"But at least you found out you were a wizard and were able to come to Hogwarts. I didn't have that opportunity. I hoped every year to be chosen to come but I never was."

"Yeah, maybe I was treated well, but that doesn't mean that I was loved! I was ignored! I got the things I needed here, but only because they felt bad form me. With "famous Harry Potter" and all that stuff going on."

"You didn't go through it alone though. You had your friends. I had no one. Who was I supposed to talk to? Dudley's little friends?. You may have blocked them out Harry, but please, don't do that to me!!!" Barely stopping herself from sobbing, Nicole kept going, " Harry, _understand,_ I had NO ONE. No friends that I like or cared for, no godfather to care for me. Harry, I have been alone to long please be the brother that I need you to be! The Trottles kicked me out this summer. The stupid Dursleys told them to get rid of me before I started causing trouble. That's how Dumbledore found me." She sat down and started sobbing again.

It was then that Harry realized how much Nicole had gone through and how much she needed him. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I should not have burst out at you like that. It wasn't _you_ that I was mad at. From now on, I promise you that I will never ever leave you alone." With that promise made, Harry gave her a quick kiss on her scar.

"Harry? Who are they?"

Harry turned around to see. "Hermione! Ron…"

I know short but because i havnt updated in a while if you click the arrow at the bottom that goes to the next chapter it won't be so short! Thats right people you get 2 chapter yaay!!!!

  



	5. er, um, er, shes my sister

Ha! bet you werent expecting 2 chap update! well i hope it makes up!

  
  


_Chapter 5_

Hermione and Ron took Harry aside. "Another one mate?" Ron grinned.

"Another what?"

"Another girlfriend, Harry!" Hermione answered exasperatedly.

  


Harry opened his eyes wide. "NO!!!! Umm… she's, er, my, er, sister."

  


Ron and Hermione laughed. 

"Nice cover-up Harry, but you can tell us." Ron said tauntingly.

  


Harry sighed. The fact that Nicole was sister was just too hard to explain. Or to understand. Instead, "Fine. Whatever." Was all he said as he walked over to Nicole. It was too late. Nicole was already walking over to Ron and Hermione, introducing herself. To Harry, she seemed to have recuperated rather quickly from her emotional outburst. Harry groaned.

"Hi! I'm Nicole- Harry's sister- who are you- your hair is awfully bushy- Ha! - your hair is very red- how long have you guys been friends?" Nicole somehow managed to say this all in one big breath.

Ron and Hermione just stood there, stunned. The silence was deafening. Finally, Harry gathered up the courage to speak. 

"So I was telling the truth." He said in a high, squeaky voice. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Nicole's smile faltered a bit.

"I'll tell you the story." Harry mumbled, ready to launch himself into Nicole history. Nicole , however, had no intention of letting Harry snag her spotlight.

"You see, when the big V, sorry ,but its so much easier just to say Big V, well anyways back to what I was saying, when he killed our parents, he didn't even know I existed, actually I didn't even know I existed. That's why the V-word only went to kill Harry. When the curse backfired and gave Harry that freaky-looking scar, it somehow gave me a freaky-looking scar too. See?" Nicole lifted her hair to show them the crescent-moon. Then, she continued her tale. "After that, I was found and raised by some Muggles. That's the story." For once, Nicole seemed satisfied.

Suddenly, "And what an interesting story that is.." A voice behind Harry sneered. Draco Malfoy had heard the whole thing.

  


_Chapter 6_

"So it's true. You really are Saint Potters sister!" Draco sneered.

"Well I told I was didn't I?" said Nicole stating as if stating the obvious. 

  


"Wait-but-how- your sister?" Hermione was so confused, she didn't know what to think anymore.

"Well, she most certainly came out more attractive than you did, Potty." Draco said, trying to annoy Harry.

"Malfoy, you don't have your stupid cronies with you do your dirty work, so why don't you just LEAVE US ALONE!!!" exclaimed harry, glaring about what he had said about his sister.

"FYI, I do my own dirty work Potter and I advise you, Weasel and Mudblood, to watch your backs!" with that, Draco walked away.

"Man, he's a jerk," Nicole said, staring at Malfoy. Then, turning to Ron and Hermione, "So what were your names again?" Everyone looked at Nicole and laughed.

A week passed by, and all too soon, it was Harry's and Nicole's birthday. They didn't have anything big except that the whole Weasley family came (minus Percy, who was still not speaking to them). They all treated Nicole the same way they treated Harry, as a family member, and accepted her as a Potter right away. George and Fred took a liking of her very quickly mostly because she was very good in the pranks department and asked her if she would join them in their mischief at Weasly's Wheezes, which ended up with a yes from Nicole and a disapproving shake of the heads from Mrs. Weasly. When their birthdays passed, Nicole didnt want to wait long to get her supplies for school and her very own WAND. They took her to Diagon Alley a week after their birthday and got her supplies and she bought a kitten and named it Pudge and when Ron saw it he just groaned. Her wand was a very unique one just like Harrys was, it was a Unicorn hair and half of a Pheonix feather; Maple 11 1/2 inches.

Nicole was ecstatic. She never knew that such a world had even existed. After they bought all her things, the Weasleys, Hermione, and the twins went back to Hogwarts. School was to start next week and she still had not been sorted into a house yet. Dumbledore called her into his office and explained the whole sorting ritual to her.

"Oh my gosh, Harry! What house are you in?"

"We're all in Gryffindor."

"Don't forget, there are also the other three houses." Hermione informed her. "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and dumb Slytherin, which is the house that Malfoy is in."

"O.K, Nicole, just sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head," Dumbledore instructed.

Nicole sat down and Dumbledore placed the hat gently on her head.

The sorting hat began to speak. "Ahh, I see, could it be? The missing Potter?" it grumbled. "Lets see, where to put you… you would do very well in all of these houses, but where to put you? Slytherin would help greatly, but I'm not quite sure that's the place for you. I know… how about… GRYF-RAVENCLAW!!!"

  
  


ah yes very interesting i bet u thought she would be in gryffindor! MWHAHAHA!!!!! I'm so evil! i will try to update as soon as possible! don't be too mad if it sux! *again puts on puppy eyes* i love the puppy dog eyes! :)


End file.
